


Heaven on Earth

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, Flirty!Dean, M/M, Priest AU, Priest!Castiel, Priest!Dean, destiel smut, shy!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: A new priest comes to work at a small church in Kansas. it leads to a very unexpected relationship.





	Heaven on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this for months. i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> ** = dreams  
> ‘'= thoughts  
> [] = memories

Castiel was named for the angel of Thursdays. Like him, his brothers were all named after angels. He had several: Gabriel, Lucifer, Uriel, Samandriel, and Lucifer; all of whom were also clergymen. They were raised in a hyper-religious household and groomed to become priests. The whole family went to church twice weekly, plus bible study groups and individual reading time at home. Prayers were said at every meal, and they had all attended the same catholic school. Their whole lives were structured around serving God and the church. Castiel had never known anything else, he always assumed he would follow the path his family had set before him. It was not as if he were opposed to it but it wasn't what really brought him joy. If he had to think about it he'd probably be a bee keeper. At least he was content, and this way he served a purpose and made his family happy. He always put others before himself.   
\--  
Castiel had been working in this church in rural Kansas for years. It hadn't taken him long to settle in and become comfortable in his new setting. On this particular day, he was doing his morning prayers and preparations for the church when he was interrupted by the retiring priest. Accompanying him was a shockingly gorgeous man who was then introduced to him as Dean Winchester, a new priest that was going to join their congregation. Castiel couldn't help but notice how Dean was dressed. It seemed very out of place in the church but spoke to Deans laid back personality. He wore a tight fitting black tee with some sort of faded logo across the front, a deep maroon and white plaid shirt over it, faded well-worn in jeans, and beat up boots. Dean grinned as he shook Castiel's hand. That smile was infectious, and Castiel couldn't help but return it.  
Once the introductions were done, the elder priest retreated, leaving Castiel and Dean alone. It had been a while since anyone new had joined their church.   
Castiel straightened his collar absentmindedly. "So, would you like to start with a tour?"   
"Sounds good." Dean rubbed his hands together and followed the older priest.   
The church was fairly large, so the tour took up much of the day. They started in the rectory. It was a large high ceiling room with ornate stained glass windows and dark stained wooden walls. Confessional booths stood at the back of the room off to the side of the main doors and holy water. Castiel showed Dean where supplies were kept behind the alter in a small, more plain looking room. Directly behind the church was a garden that members of the clergy and some community members cared for. They kept rows of all sorts of vegetables and herbs, anything that they could grow really, as well as a small section of beehives for honey. At the very back of the garden was a supply shed. Dean caught a quick peak inside. It was immaculate for a storage shed. He had a feeling that this was a glimpse into Castiel's own personality. He could see the other priest beam with pride when he talked about the garden and the work that had to be done to keep up with it.  
To either side there were two short square brick buildings. They were newer than the church, added over the years as it grew. The building to the right housed a soup kitchen, and a small shelter. The shelter offered a bit more privacy that other shelters Dean had been in before. It looked similar to an office setup with cubicles. Inside each one was two or three beds depending on the size, and shelves for the occupants to use. The building opposite it housed the priests, and a library.   
As the raven haired priest pointed out the different areas of the church they got to know each other a bit better. They almost immediately felt very comfortable with one another. They each asked about the others family. Castiel told Dean about his very religious family and his brothers. He described growing in with the knowledge that he would work in the church, seemingly content in having a destined purposed.   
Dean shared about his mother's death, fathers drinking, and his younger brother, Sam, the bigshot lawyer. His love for his family came through clearly even as he talked about their struggles. He described his mother's death in such detail that Castiel could envision it as if he had seen it himself. He stated that the fire was to blame for his father's drinking, but he did not blame his father for how the rest of the pieces fell into place. In fact he seemed content with his rough upbringing. It was evident Dean was immensely proud of his brother and loved his sister in law very much. Castiel believed that if Dean had not entered the church he would have made an amazing father.   
The last part of the tour was the dormitory for priests. The bottom floor of the building was taken up by a large library and cafeteria for the priests and brothers. The living quarters were set up similar to college dorms, a long hall with rooms opposite each other, common areas located at the ends of the hall, and communal bathrooms. Dean was given the empty room just across the hall from Castiel. It was pretty sparse, a small twin size bed, a plain wooden dresser, and a crucifix hung on the wall over it. The shared bathroom was a couple doors down the hall. For the remainder of the day, the two men sat in the common room located at the far end of the building, talking.   
Castiel discovered Dean's reason for entering the church was a deep seated need to help people and do good deeds in what he saw as a dark and corrupted world. Dean had been reading the paper while staying with Sam for a visit. He saw an ad for a church in need of a new priest and decided to inquire. He had been toying with the idea of moving back home, worse come to worse they would say no and he could keep looking for a job. Homesickness was becoming an all too common occurrence when Dean was not near his brother. The church was conveniently located near their home. He would be able to visit whenever he wanted. Throughout the years, being so far away from family wore on Dean too much despite how much he enjoyed living in South Dakota.   
\--  
Throughout the months, Dean learned more about his new role in the church. Each week he was given more responsibility. Recently he had started taking confessions on his own. He was very happy to gain that bit of independence.   
He grew closer to his fellow clergymen, but he was always closest to Castiel. They grew into the habit of having all their meals together, sitting closely at one of the long bench tables. They never really noticed how close they sat but the others around them did. At one point it was brought up to Castiel that it could be misconstrued as something more than friendship. These words hung in the back of his mind but he did nothing to correct them. Subconsciously, he knew somewhere deep in his heart that he felt more than friendship for the younger priest but would never act on it. He feared the loss of the friendship, the church, and his family. If he left the church they would surely disown him.   
With how he was raised, Castiel was extremely close to his brothers. Their parents had been very strict in who they could be friends with. It was simply easier to play with his brothers rather than try to gain their permission. Of all his brothers, he was closest to Gabriel. As kids, Gabriel would play pranks on all of their brothers, but with his younger brother he was always more gentle and on occasion allowed him to help prank the others. They still talked on the phone regularly, and when they could manage it they would visit each other.   
\--  
Dean had been preaching at the church for about a year now. Before mass one Sunday, he was showering before dressing for mass. He was mentally fighting against himself, he had a raging hard-on and could not stop thinking about Castiel. He stood, with his head hung in the shower spray, hands against the wall. Lips moved slowly, forming a silent prayer. Dean's right hand slid slowly down the wall before falling to his side.   
\--  
Castiel padded across the hall to the bathroom. He was not preaching that morning, as it was not his turn, but he did want to get some work done in the garden. He was rethinking his decision to shower before getting dirty in the garden but it was his favorite way to start his days. Before he reached the empty shower stall at the back of the room he noticed Dean through the gap between the curtain and the tiled wall. His breath caught in his throat. The shorter priest stood there, paused mid-step, watching his friend reach for his groin. In all his life Castiel had not given much thought to masturbation. It had been drilled into his head how wrong and immoral it was. But here he was, mesmerized by the sight of another man doing just that.   
As Dean's hand wrapped around his cock, his head fell back, a quiet moan on his lips. Castiel's eyes flicked to the bathroom door, making sure it was closed tightly. If he was caught they could both be excommunicated from the church. He hoped it was early enough that no one else would be awake just yet. The elder priest did not move for the duration of his friends shower. He felt the guilt building as his erection grew, but was incapable of making his feet reach their intended destination. It wasn't long before Dean came, biting his bottom lip to muffle the sound.   
It was then than Castiel was able to finally break from his frozen position and hurry towards the next shower stall. He couldn't let Dean know he was watching him. He waited a moment before starting the water and stepping under the warm spray. He hoped the other man wasn't suspicious of the timing.   
Dean quickly finished washing, using a washcloth and avoiding touching his own skin. Once he was free of soap he stepped from the shower. He was running behind in his preparations for the mornings mass after his little sin, and had to rush to get his robes settled in time. Mass went well despite having to fight to maintain his focus. As it had earlier in the shower, his mind kept drifting back to his raven haired friend. He awoke much earlier than normal that morning, from a dream about Castiel. It wasn't anything perverse, just happy and comfortable.   
*Castiel was kneeling between two wooden bee hives, cloaked in a white beekeepers suit. The hives were simple white boxes two or three feet tall. The only part of Castiel visible in the outfit was the profile of his face but Dean couldn't help but marvel at what a beautiful being he was.   
Once satisfied with what he saw in the hive, Castiel stood, opened the hive and filled it with smoke. After several minutes, the bees' movement had slowed. Castiel extracted the mesh from the middle of the hive and replaced the lid. He took his time scraping, spinning, straining and restraining the honey into jars. He repeated this process until he had emptied every hive. With the honey retrieved and hives put back together Castiel returned all his supplies to the stock shed at the back of the yard. Inside, he stripped out of the beekeeper suit and hung it back in place before transferring the honey into jars. (Dean was just a little bit captivated here. He knew exactly what Castiel looked like under the suit but to see him unwrap himself with such care it was as if he was seeing the aptly named man for the first time.) He carefully washed up and checked that everything was in place before exiting the shed with one jar in his hand and moving towards the living quarters. The whole time he was working and cleaning a gentle smile rested on his lips, as if this simple act made him truly happy.   
He walked the narrow high ceiling halls until he came to a stop outside Dean's room. He knocked gently and waited for an answer. Seconds later Dean opened the door, a book in hand. He smiled and greeted Castiel. He was dressed in worn out jeans and a plain v neck white t-shirt stretched tight across his chest. The elder priest smiled back shyly holding out the jar to his friend. Dean tossed the book onto his bed, taking the honey from Castiel. Instead of speaking he found himself gripping Castiel in a tight hug.*  
Dean's mind kept finding its way back to this dream. He wondered: would Castiel really feel like that if they hugged? He had no clue how he went from a simple gesture like that to suddenly realizing how gorgeous his friend was. Dean had been aware of his sexuality since he was a teenager but growing up with a homophobic father, it had not an option to express it.   
\--  
[He tried just once to experiment, when a friend from school, Benny, came home with him. They were both around 16. Dean had harbored a crush on him for a while before they became friends. It was under the guise of doing homework, but they didn't get much work done. They kicked Sam out of their shared bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Sam heard the decisive snick of the lock before he sulked his way to the living room. It didn't take long for the teenage boys to get curious. Dean leaned in slow, to kiss benny. When his attempt wasn't greeted with a shout of disgust his confidence built. He kissed Benny again, with more force. Shirts quickly came off after that.   
The front door banged open, Sam shouted in surprise as something flew past his head, just missing him. Normally Dean would have heard and come running, but this time it was Sam who saved Dean. Their father stood in the doorway, leaning precariously against eh doorjamb. He was drunk as usual, but home much earlier than he should be.  
"D-Dad" Sam stuttered "Is everything okay?"  
"S' fine Sammy. Tol' tha' ol bitch where to go."  
"You quit your job again?" Sam's tone carried an undercurrent of fear and disappointment.  
"Don' go talkin to yer dad that way, boy!" John rumbled "Where’s yer brother? Aint he watchin' ya?"  
"In our room, sir. With a friend."  
John boomed out laughter. "That's my boy. Brought a girl home did ‘e?"  
"No, dad. Just a friend."  
John tried to make his way to his son's room, but tipped over backwards onto the beat up love seat.   
"I'll go get him, sir." Sam scampered towards their room. He burst in the door with no warning. Dean had locked it but if you pushed at the right angel it would open anyways. Sam stopped just inside the doorway. His brother was half naked, jean unzipped and slid down his hips. The other boy Sam didn't know was in a similar state of undress. They were tangled together on Dean's bed, hips moving clumsily.  
"Dean" Sam hissed.  
The boys flew apart at the sound. Fear was etched across Dean's face.   
"Shut the door!" He seethed at his brother. Sam listened, unsure what else to do. "What are you doing in here?!" Dean's fear was replaced with anger.  
"Dad's home, he's drunk and quit his job."  
The color drained out of the eldest boys face. Dean fixed his clothing, and knelt down before his brother.   
"You aren't gonna tell him are you, Sammy?"  
"No, Dean!" Sam face creased in confusion. He was old enough to know his dad would frown on what Dean was doing but not old enough to understand why. "But what are we gonna do?"  
"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll take care of it." He pulled a clean shirt over his head, scattered text books across his bed. Benny was long since dressed, and watched the scene unfold. "Benny, you stay here." He nodded as the brother exited the room.   
John was nearly passed out on the couch.  
"Sir?" Dean asked timidly. Dean grumbled something unintelligible in response and rolled over. The tension fled from Dean's shoulders. Turning to Sam, he jerked his bed towards their room. Both boys quietly retreated and did not come back out for the rest of the night.]  
His dad's drinking and abuse had been bad enough without him thinking his son was a sissy. Ever since then he had learned how to suppress that side of himself along with any unsavory thoughts. He was usually very good at it but lately it was getting harder. Perhaps he needed to spend more time in prayer. He didn't always get an answer but it did made him feel better.  
\--  
Castiel spent the majority of his day in prayer after seeing Dean in the shower. His mind was in turmoil. Never before had he been interested in another man. He had never known anything outside the church, never even considered it an option. If he developed feelings for Dean, then he would be risking everything he knew: his family, the church, his religion, everything. It was his entire life he was questioning, and for what? One, admittedly, attractive man? He could write this off as a fluke, ask for forgiveness, and move on; pretend nothing happened...But did he really want to? He thought about the way Dean's green eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight, the way he laughed with his whole body, his endearing sense of humor, even his smell was intoxicating. Castiel could get lost in that smell, warm apple pie, notes of earthy cinnamon tones, and something else he couldn't quite grasp, whatever it was, it was utterly intoxicating. That right there was enough proof for him to see the answer…He was doing this, he was gonna do it, he was...going to consider thinking about maybe being open to the idea of finding another man attractive...maybe.  
His head felt like it might split in two, he was at war within himself. On one side it was exciting to open himself up to love like that, on the other it was absolute terror to think he could love another man in ways that went against his whole life. Once the internal debate somewhat settled, it dawned on Castiel that none of it would matter if Dean did not feel the same. Castiel had no way of knowing Dean was beginning to feel the same way, minus the moral dilemma of loving another man.   
\--  
For months after this realization Castiel held back his feeling for Dean, not knowing how he could possibly broach such a taboo subject. Over that time Dean started to get the sense that something was off with his closest friend. He wasn't one to meddle in other people's emotions, he figured if Castiel wanted to talk about he would bring it up on his own.   
The pair still spent much of their free time together, often sitting in the common room reading, in quiet conversation, or working in the gardens. They sat closer than was strictly necessary, arms brushing against each other with every breath, but neither seemed bothered by it or tried to move. In the garden they couldn't help but notice the strain of each other's muscles against rolled-up sweat dampened sleeves.   
By now Castiel had even gotten Dean to accompany him on his morning runs, something which Dean would normally abhor. Somehow being in his friends presence made it, tolerable and eventually he even came to enjoy their runs together. Dean told himself that it was just a perk to see Castiel soaked in sweat, his shirt plastered to his sculpted chest, not the actual reason he went.   
\--  
It was on one Gabriel's visits to see his brother that he was introduced to Dean. Gabriel knew of the newer priest as Castiel had mentioned him before in their phone conversations. He had always been in tune with his younger brothers emotions. Reading Castiel was like reading a large print book to Gabriel. He saw it the moment his little brother introduced him to Dean; he loved him. It was written in the way Castiel looked at Dean, his eyes got a bit brighter, and he seemed more at peace than Gabriel had ever seen him. Alone in Castiel's room later that night the two brothers sat on his bed, like they used to do at home. Gabriel was slouched across the narrow end of the bed, feet dangling over the edge, shoulders leaned against the wall and Castiel sat cross legged at the head of the bed. Once he was comfortably situated Gabriel less than gently broached the subject.   
"So, Dean…He seems like a nice guy."  
"He is a very nice person." Castiel sighed.  
"Glad you finally made some actual friends and not just the ones were stuck with."   
"It is nice." A small smile formed on the younger priests lips.  
"Cassie, you love him."  
Castiel jumped as if physically shocked. "Gabriel! How can you say such a thing?!" He bolted off the bed across the small room, cracked the door to check no one was in earshot. Once he was sure no one had overheard he shut the door, and sagged against it. He looked like hearing that one simple sentence drained him of all his energy.   
"It's true, Cassie. I see it. Hell, he" Gabriel gestured at the door, indicating Dean "Probably knows it too."  
"For a priest you sure do swear a lot." Castiel glared at his brother  
"My one vice, sue me." He shrugged "But that, little bro, is beside the point." Eyebrows raised, Gabriel gave his younger brother a pointed look.  
Castiel heaved a sigh and gave in. His brother was the most exasperating and stubborn person he knew. Denying it was no use, once Gabriel knew something he would not let it go until he got what he wanted out of you. Maybe his ability to read people was what made him such an effective priest.  
"I do." The words came out hushed. It was the first time Castiel admitted his feeling verbally. The priests' hands began shaking where he held them against the door.   
"There ya go, Cassie! Don't you feel better now?"  
"Not particularly, no."  
"Aw, why not baby brother?"  
"It's wrong! I'm a priest we aren't permitted to fall in love. And most definitely not with other priests!" Castiel hissed at his brother, as he began pacing the narrow walkway. "We serve God, not ourselves."  
Gabriel adopted a rare serious tone "In all your life you have never once put yourself ahead of others. You were always doing as you were told. You joined to church to make mom and pops happy. You always did what they told you. You never broke their ridiculous rules then, you do everything the church tells you to now. For once put yourself first. If not you'll never find happiness and you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"   
"Brother, how would I even begin to make him aware that it is possible I want more without risking our friendship and my tenure with the church?"   
"Simple: Trick him."  
"Why is that your solution for every situation?" Castiel asked with a roll of his eyes.  
\--  
Gabriel's visit was cut short due to unforeseen issues in his own church. Before leaving, he hugged Castiel goodbye, shook Dean's hand, and shot a knowing look at his brother. The middle priests' face burned red under his brother's gaze. Once he was gone Dean turned to his friend, a questioning look etched across his face.   
"What's with the look?" He pointed at the door, Gabriel had exited through.   
"It is not of import." Castiel hoped he would drop it, but had no such luck.   
"Well he thinks something is." With a hand on his friends shoulder "You can tell me anything, Cas."  
Castiel recoiled. No one every called him anything other than his full name besides Gabriel calling him Cassie. He loved the way it rolled off Dean's tongue so easily, it hit his square in the gut.  
"Uh, sorry, Castiel." Eyes downcast the taller priest backed away.  
"Do not apologize." He stepped forwards, crowding the taller priests' personal space "I like it."   
This time it was Dean's turn to blush. He ducked his head, hand at the back of his neck, shuffling his feet. "Oh-okay, Cas. And I mean it you can tell me anything, I'm not gonna judge you."  
"Thank you, Dean." It warmed Castiel to know his closest friend was there for him, but it still didn't make his dilemma any easier. With a deep breath, he spoke again. "Do you think we could speak later today, I mean privately?"  
"Uh, sure." His brow furrowed, unsure what could be so important.  
\--  
Castiel was sitting on the edge of his bed fidgeting with the hem of his shirt when there was a knock at his door.   
"Come in." Castiel did not trust his legs to hold him up at the moment. The door swung open, revealing Dean with his shirt sleeves rolled up and top button undone.   
"Hey, Cas." Dean grinned "What's up?" He moved into the room, shutting the door behind him.   
"Hello, Dean." His voice hitched on the name. "I, uh, need to be honest with you, but I fear it could be detrimental to our friendship."  
"Whoa, okay back up a minute." Dean sat, facing his friend. "You're not gonna ruin our friendship, just tell me man."  
"Very well. I saw you in the shower a several months ago."  
"And?"  
"I watched you…I watched you masturbate. I am sorry. I could not stop myself."  
Deans stomach lurched, mind racing. [How much did he see? Did he hear me? What was he gonna do with that information?]  
When he remained silent Castiel spoke again. "Please do not be angry with me. I am not sure that I could cope with my best friend being cross with me."   
"Best friend?" Dean was proud to be called that but at the same time it felt like a blow to the gut. He was still attempting to come to grips with his own feelings towards Castiel. Being reminded yet again that it wouldn't happen pissed him off. "Dammit, Cas! Why were you watching me?"  
"I-I do not know.-"  
Dean cut him off. "And why would you wait all this time to tell me? Are you going to rat me out?!" his panic rose. "They would kick me out of the church! Please don't do that to me! I can't handle losing everything!" A choked sob wrenched its' way from his throat as he stormed out of the room. He barely avoided colliding with another priest, knocking the books out of his arms. He mumbled something of an apology before stumbling farther down the hall.   
Castiel was dumbfounded. How did this conversation get so out of control? He was amazed that Dean thought he would turn him in. Physically shaking himself out of his own mind, he rushed down the hall, in the direction he hoped his distraught friend had gone.   
\--  
After hours of searching the entire church grounds, Castiel returned to his room. His door was hanging ajar, but Castiel was too distracted to pay it any mind. It wasn't until he was about to throw himself onto his bed that he realized someone was in the way. First he only saw a pair of feet on the floor. Looking up, head tilted, it dawned on Castiel that it was Dean. He was hunched over, head in his hands, shoulders quaking.  
"Dean?" Castiel spoke quietly, not knowing how he might react. Dean did not look up but his sobs broke free.  
"Please, Cas. Please don't tell anyone." He pleaded. The elder priest knelt down between his friends legs.   
"Dean, look at me." He peaked out from behind his fingers, eyes bloodshot and leaking tears. "I have no intentions of telling another soul what I witnessed."  
"Really?" Dean breathed out, reaching for his friend.  
"I would not do that to you, ever. I could not hurt you. I would not be able to live with myself after doing such a thing."  
The crying man sat up a bit straighter and wiped his face. "Why would you tell me you saw that then?"  
"I-I hadn't gotten to that before you left. You didn't let me finish… I fear I have begun to develop feelings for you, beyond that of friends and colleagues." His eyes remained downcast as he finished speaking. The thought of losing Dean's companionship sat heavy on his heart.   
"Feelings? What kind of feelings?" fear shook in his voice.  
"I believe I love you, Dean."  
"What!" Dean was in disbelief. For months he had been trying to suppress his own feelings for the other priest. He had several years of practice at hiding his feelings for men over the years from growing up with his father. Those memories were never very far beneath the surface of his thoughts. The tears started flowing all over again. Now it was Castiel's turn to misread the situation.   
"I understand if you no longer wish to be friends." They were the hardest words he ever had to speak. He stood and turned to leave his own room when he was stopped by a tight grip around his wrist. He was pulled off balance, landing in his friends lap. Dean caught him easily.  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Castiel frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Cas, ya kill me when you do that." The held tilt dipped further to the side. "The head tilt." Dean explained and demonstrated before pulling Castiel close. With a nervous breath Dean pressed his lips against his friends. The kiss was full of passion but was also chaste. Castiel's lips were dry but not enough to hide their softness, Deans were plump and moist against them. Castiel relaxed into Dean's arms, losing himself in their kiss. It was his first ever, something he believed he would never experience. Now that he knew what he had been missing he was sure he could not go the rest of his life without experiencing it again.  
\--  
The next day Castiel awoke thinking the whole things was a dream. It was a crushing blow. The kisses had all felt so real and lifelike, but they couldn't have been. There was no way Dean would feel the same way he did. He would never get that lucky. Dwelling on it would only make feeling this way harder. He was determined to forget it.   
He assured himself it was only an incredibly vivid dream until there was a knock at his door. Opening the door revealed a very happy looking Dean dressed in a thin white t-shirt and black basketball shorts, slung slightly lower on his hips than was appropriate. He glanced around to ensure no one was around before stepping into the other priests' personal space and closing the door behind them.  
"Morning', Cas" Dean bent slightly and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Ready for our run?"  
Castiel's jaw fell open, eyes blown wide.   
"What?" Dean laughed at his confusion.   
"Since when do you greet me that way? And when do you wake up without me pestering you?"  
"Since I slept better than I have in years and I have a gorgeous running partner to watch."   
"Have I found heaven?" Castiel wondered aloud. Dean's head fell back in a full body shaking laugh. The sound echoed in the small room.   
"C'mon, get ready. I'll meet you out front?"  
The dazed priest nodded. With another soft kiss, Dean was out the door and on his way outside.   
Their run was pleasant for the most part but, they were each lost in very similar thoughts. Now that it was out between them, where did they go from here? Would it be possible to remain in the church? What about their vows? Dean was more comfortable with the idea of leaving the church for Cas, but Castiel was frightened by it. He had just gotten over the anxiety of admitting his feelings when this new anxiety crept up on him. He was not ready to make a decision on it but maybe talking it out could help. The route they took on their run looped past eh back side of a park. As they approached it Castiel slowed his pace.   
Dean ran in place "Tired already? Y getting old on me?" He teased.   
"Do you think we could talk? It is not something I would be comfortable talking about at home."  
"Sure, Cas." Dean clapped him on the shoulder, his hand lingering a little longer than was necessary. They found an empty bench in a shady spot. "So what's the word?" Dean asked looking up into his friends face.   
"We have discovered the feelings are mutual, but where does that leave us?"  
"Whadya mean?"  
"We can't be priests and be lovers. It goes against all our vows."  
"So we leave." Dean shrugged.  
A horrified look etched itself across the elder priests face,  
"How can you suggest that so casually?"  
"Easy. I love you and that's more important than anything."  
"I believe that is the first time you have said that to me." Castiel spoke in a voice full of awe. The realization hit hard, warmth spreading through him.   
"I-I am not sure I am ready to make such a life changing decision so quickly. I only wish to discuss it. The last time I tried to conceal my thoughts it did not work out well for us."  
"Oh, Okay." Dean was a little hurt. He figured that would be a natural next step, but if Cas wasn't ready he wouldn't force it. "So we stay, as long as you'd like. Take yer time, think about it. You let me know."   
After looking around and making sure no one was around he pressed his lips to Deans. "I love you very much, Dean Winchester. But I am not yet prepared to leave behind everything I have known all my life."  
"C'mon, let's get back." Dean helped Castiel stand and they finished their run.  
\--  
Six months later, they finally made the decision to leave the church. It had been a difficult decision for Castiel, not so much for Dean. The last six months were some of the longest of his life, it felt. Over time they had both found it much too hard to have admitted their feelings for each other and remain in the church. With nowhere to go yet, they turned to Sam. No questions asked, Sam made room for the two former priests. Sam and his wife, Jess, had accepted Dean's new relationship easily. They only cared for his happiness, the form it came in was of little interest. After a few weeks of looking, they found a small apartment close to Sam and Jess' house.   
Castiel's family was much less accepting. His parents were angry with him for leaving the church and downright furious he left for another man. They refused to take his calls after that. His brothers weren't any nicer. They used awful names, leaving their youngest brother in tears. Dean did his best to comfort his boyfriend.   
"They're just a bunch of dickbags, babe. You don't need them." He spoke as he gathered the upset man into his arms, rocking him.   
Gabriel already knew about their move. In fact, he had been the one to help them find the apartment and furnish it. It was very simple, similar to their rooms in the church. The walls were bare, with the exception of some family photos and posters of Dean's favorite bands. The furniture was all crème colored or dark stained wood. The only television in their home hung opposite the overstuffed L shaped couch in the living room, just off the entry way. A doorway at the other end of the living room led to the kitchen. To the other side of the front door was a decent sized bedroom and the bathroom. The bedroom held a king size bed covered in deep maroon sheets and comforter. The walls were a calming sand color.   
\--  
The first night in their new home felt very different. It was a night of many firsts. It was the first time Castiel had lived anywhere besides his family home or the church he just left, it was also the first time he shared a bed with another man. He was nervous despite his complete trust in Dean. His stomach felt like someone had tied knot after knot in it.   
They curled up underneath the thick blankets, both dressed in well-worn flannel pajama pants. Dean in a deep blue plaid and Castiel in hunter green. Castiel lay on his side with Dean's body pressed close against him, and an arm wrapped low across his hips. It was comfortable and warm between them despite their nerves. Dean's arm tight around him anchored him in the present, keeping his mind from wandering to darker thoughts. Castiel squirmed down further under the covers adjusting to the new sensation of sharing a bed. It stirred something in Dean's groin.  
"Cas, keep moving like that we aren't gonna be sleepin'."  
He peaked over his shoulder, an innocent look on his face "What else might we do in our new bed?"   
With a growl Dean shifted away, leaving Castiel flat on his back, a very pent up boyfriend hovering over him. Castiel couldn't help but smile at the sight and the realization that this is where he was meant to be. Dean dipped his head, closing the remaining space to meet Castiel's lips. The kiss was shy, all chaste lips and no tongue. Castiel's fingers wound their way through Dean's short cropped hair. It faintly reminded him of silk threads and soothes his nerves some, feeling something he was so familiar with. Before leaving the church it wasn't uncommon for them to curl up on one of their beds with Castiel running his fingertips through Dean's hair while they read or talked quietly.   
It didn't take long for the kiss to become more heated, with tongues tangling making small wet sounds. Dean's tongue was rough against the insides of Castiel's cheeks, grabbing at every surface it touched. Cas wasn't surprised, it was like the rest of Dean, rough on the outside but sweet underneath.   
With a hand resting on Castiel's hip, Dean broke the kiss. A question shone in his eyes. Castiel understood instinctively, and nodded his head a shaky yes. Dean's hand slid lower, fingertips just inside Castiel's pajama pants. He could feel Castiel's body tremble, betraying his nerves. Dean paused with his hand resting lightly on Cas' lower stomach. He littered kisses across his jaw and neck, the whole time pausing to whisper to Cas how much he loved him and needed him. Anxiety settled some, Castiel pushed Dean's hand lower. This time when he shook it wasn't fear, just a sort of ticklish sensation accompanying the pleasure. A silly smile sat upon his lips, ensuring Dean he was okay.   
The drawstring came untied easily, allowing Dean unencumbered access. His hand moved slowly, exploring new flesh. Chills followed Dean's fingers wherever they roamed. Besides Dean's hand their bodies were both very still. Fingertips brushed over Cas' hipbones where it stuck out prominently against his skin, strong thigh muscles, from their daily runs, and finally his cock, which stood thick and tall against his pants. Everywhere his hands roamed, Castiel's attention was laser focused but fuzzy around the edges. Dean felt the thick curly hair against the base, and the smoothness of his taut skin. Castiel nearly choked on the moan that ripped itself from his throat as Dean finally gripped him tight. It almost sounded like a cry of pain to Dean.   
"I-is this okay?" Dean asked with a quake in his voice and fingers. It wasn't his first rodeo but this one felt like it was going to mean much more than anything that had come before it.   
"Don't stop." Cas breathed.  
Reassured, Dean's hand started moving again. He kept a slow pace pumping his fist, and twisting his wrist. Castiel's breath hitched quietly. It didn't take long until he was gripping Dean's flesh hard enough to leave bruised fingerprints across his forearm. The pain only served to push Dean harder, he wanted to make Cas scream his name. So far all he'd gotten was a few moans.  
"Say my name." Dean nipped at his lovers' ear.  
"Deean." The word sounded absolutely filthy the way he dragged it out.   
Hearing Castiel follow his orders made Dean's own cock throb. He'd been ignoring his own needs, he wanted to make sure this was worth everything Castiel gave up.   
Dean's hardon was pressed into Castiel's thigh by now with only two thin layers of fabric between them. He could feel every pulse and twitch. Each time, it pushed Cas a little bit closer to the edge he'd never fallen over. It wasn't much longer until Castiel's muscles started tightening almost painfully, hips thrusting at Dean's hand uncontrollably. His face contorted with the pleasure and pain. As he neared climax, Dean stopped.   
"Dean." Castiel's voice went up an octave or two, whining for more.   
A sly smile crossed his boyfriends face as he yanked the green fabric out of the way of his obstructed view. Dean moved down the bed until he was kneeling with his mouth hovering over Cas' groin. Castiel couldn't not lay still, his body was shuddering and twitching, as shocks of pleasure coursed through him. Dean paused a moment prolonging his lovers suffering, eyes pointed downwards admiring the muscular body underneath him.   
Patience wore thin quick and Dean wrapped his lips around the head of Castiel's dribbling cock. His lips sank down until he could feel himself start to gag. Once completely enveloping him, Dean held still giving him the opportunity to adjust to the new sensation. Cas however did not hold still. His fingers sealed themselves in Dean's hair, holding his head down as Cas fucked his throat. Castiel groaned when Dean's throat constricted around him. Dean could only take quick gasps of air. Castiel's skin quickly became slick with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. The air was filled with sounds of Dean's shallow gasping, Castiel's cock slamming into the back of his throat, and Castiel's moans. They both knew it wouldn't be long until Cas would come undone. Dean maneuvered a hand between his own legs, stroking himself at a fast pace. It excited him so much that his gentle, quiet boyfriend was being so rough with him. No way was he going to stop that for his own pleasure though.   
With a high pitched keen Castiel erupted in a hot spray down his boyfriend's throat. Dean swallowed everything he was given, his moan was a debaucherous sound. Cas lie limp on the bed, his hands fell from Dean's hair, falling haphazardly beside himself. His only movement was of his chest heaving, a feeble attempt to catch his breath again. He was amazed his heart could hammer as hard as it was and not give out or crack a rib. A huge grin was plastered across his face, radiating pure awe. Dean had a similar smile on his own face. He hadn't moved from his position between Cas' legs except to let his softening dick fall from his mouth and rest his head on Cas' thigh. A tremor of laughter coursed through Dean. It grew into that full bodied throw-your-head-back kind of laugh Castiel loved.   
Having sort of caught his breath Cas asked "why...are you laughing?"  
Dean lifted his head, eyes crinkled from his wide smile. "That was so much fun. We gotta do that again!"   
"Right now??"  
"I'm up for it if you are." His lips quirked up in a cocky smirk.   
Cas lifted an eyebrow in response, his face transformed in that of someone in absolute control. Dean mouth fell open, eyes open wide with the sudden realization that he was no longer in control.   
"C-Cas?" His voice came out barely above a whisper.   
"Dean." Castiel's voice had dropped dangerously low, almost a growl.   
"Shit." Dean moaned under his breath. Who knew his gentle boyfriend could sound so damn dangerous. Dean pushed himself back, sitting on heels. His eyes never left Castiel's face.   
"Come over here."  
Dean obediently crawled up his boyfriend's body, his cock bobbing against the tented fabric of his still present pajamas, until he knelt across his hips. Settling into his place their bodies roughly rubbed together through the fabric. Dean shifted again, this time the contact was no accident. He had reached the point where all he could think of was his own release.   
Some of Castiel's inexperience shone through his domineering persona, as he reached for Dean. His hand rested lightly over the Dean's upper thigh, shaking. It shocked Dean from his sort of hypnotic state.  
Taking his boyfriends hand "We don't have to rush."  
"I want to." Cas answered, his voice rough but a bit shaken. "I want to make you feel good."  
"OK, Cas. Tell me when you want."   
"I-I don't know where to start…"  
"S'okay, I'll help you." Dean took a deep breath "Do you want me naked?"  
Without a word, a shy Castiel nodded. Without a word Dean stood and removed his clothing before settling back into his designated spot again.   
"Do you want to touch me?" Dean asked, a quiet love was clear in his voice. He received another nod.  
"Where?" Dean was shaking in anticipation of what was to come.  
Castiel's eyes slid down his paramour's body until they were resting on where Dean's groin was pressed against his own. Dean dipped his head, a silent ‘OK', He guided a hand to his weeping cock. His head fell backwards, a sigh blasting through his lips.   
"Do-do you like that?" A nervous Castiel asked hushed.   
"I do." Dean moaned "Tell me what you want."  
"Say my name." He had a bit more confidence in his voice now.   
"Cas." Dean breathed. Each positive response from his partner boosted Castiel’s self-assurance that he was doing things Dean enjoyed.   
"No." His hand disappeared and Dean yelped when it landed sharply across his asscheek. His hand itched with the residual sting. "My name is Castiel. Say it."  
He did as ordered, and was rewarded with a gentle caress of the reddening skin of his backside.   
"Good, Cas." Dean encouraged him, barely audible above his own panting. "More?"  
Lithe fingers tweaked Deans left nipple, turning the skin beet red "I will decide if and when there is more."   
"Yes, sir." The words tripped over his tongue and off his lips before Dean knew what he was saying.   
A guttural growl echoed from his boyfriend's chest cavity, shoving Dean aside. The taller man was thrown sideways against the bed, his ass sideways in the air.   
"Do not move." Castiel slowly moved until he knelt behind Dean, just far enough that his heavy cock wasn't touching. He marveled at the sun starved skin pulled taut over defined muscles. The shy, clumsiness Castiel had experienced at the beginning of the night was long gone, driven away by the overpowering need to make Dean his. Castiel ran his fingers down dean's asscrack until they reached the tight ring of muscle. He pushed lightly not beaching it, just applying pressure. Hearing the intoxicating moan this earned him, he repeated the action after sucking him thumb into his mouth. This time Dean pushed back against his fingers earning him another seat to his ass and a scolding.   
"Have you forgotten my instructions?"  
A hushed "no” reached Castiel ears.  
"What were they?" the demand was clear in his seemingly booming voice  
Dean shifted his head to the side "don't move. Please, Cas. I need more." he begged.   
"I will decide what you are allowed."  
“Y—yes sir.”   
“I am going to punish you before we continue.”  
Dean hung his head, ready and willing to accept his coming discipline. It left him vibrating with need. He felt the bed shift beneath him as it was relieved of his partner’s weight. Curiosity almost drove him to turn around and see what was coming but the threat of more punishment stopped him. Moments seemed to drag out as he waited for the other man’s return and learned what his punishment would be. Dean could faintly make out the brush of feet against the floor just before a solid, round object made contact with his ass. The hit knocked a yelp from Dean followed by a rush of pleasure after the pain subsided.   
“Five for disobedience.” Castiel spoke before resuming Dean’s punishment. The hits rotated from one side to the other, increasing pressure. It created a hollow sounding noise each time the brush made contact with flesh. Dean bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from begging for more, knowing full well that would have the opposite effect.   
Having completed the punishment, Castiel resumed playing with Dean’s ass as if he had never stopped. This time his fingers breached the sensitive muscle. Dean’s frame started to tremble, and he broke down finally begged for more.   
“Please, Cas. I need you.”  
Unable to control himself any further Castiel did exactly that. He pressed against the straining muscles until they began to relax and allow Cas to enter him. Dean moaned low in his throat prompting Cas to wrap his other hand around his dripped cock.   
“Move.” Castiel commanded, his voice booming in Dean’s ears. Dean did as he was told fucking himself on one of Castiel’s fingers curled just enough to meet the spongy nerve bundle every few moments. Castiel palmed his own groin as he watched the feverous way Dean moved.   
“Can—can I come, sir?” Dean asked, distraught with the need for release.  
“You may. Touch yourself for me, Dean.” He obeyed quickly, dropping to his left elbow, wrapping his right hand around his leaking member. He was already partly coated in pre-come and used it to find his release. With an awkward movement Dean managed to find some sort of rhythm. He rocked back onto Castiel’s finger and forward into his own fist. Heat in the pit of his stomach grew and moved downwards drawing his balls up tight against his body before shouting and finally spilling his seed across the sheets. He collapsed away from the other man, panting hard, the satin sheets cool against his heated body. Castiel lie down next to him gently stroking his back.   
\--  
Both men lay spent in bed, a sheet draped across their tangled legs.   
"What do you think about starting a garden in the front yard?"  
The words startled Dean out of a half-slumber. Lifting his head, "Wha?"  
"A garden. What do you think?"  
"Anything for you, Cas." Dean kissed his forehead before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
